As the months go by
by caskett09013
Summary: Another pregnancy story Reviews please
1. Labour

Beckett is looking at the murder board she is 9 months pregnant Espo walks up.

"Yo Beckett you okay"  
"I'm fine Espo"

A sharp pain starts.

"Espo"  
"Yes"  
"Call 911 and Castle"  
"Sure"

Castle walks in and runs over to her side

"Kate"  
"Castle...I'm...in...labour"

Espo walks over

"Do you want me to still call 911"  
"No it's fine I'll take her"

The hospital

"Hello how can I help you"  
"My wife is in labour"  
"How's her contractions"  
"Heavy and sharp"

She calls over a nurse

"Okay nurse get a wheelchair"

Beckett is in the hospital bed Castle walks back in the room he sits down next to.  
Her and starts to stroke her hair.

"Castle what's going on"  
"When you got shot a couple of years ago you lost a lot of blood"  
"What do I do"  
"Just keep breathing your doing good babe"  
"Castle"  
"Yes"  
"Can you hold my hand"  
"Sure"

He holds her hand.


	2. Newborn

In the delivery room

"Castle"  
"It's okay to be scared I'm scared too I know your used to doing things by yourself. But I'm here now you don't have to do this by yourself we can do it together I'm not going anywhere I love you Kate Beckett"

She holds back her tears

"I love you too Richard Castle"

He gives her a quick kiss on her temple

Caskett are send to a hospital room they had a baby girl named Hayden they.  
Hadn't held her yet they had to do a couple of tests while Beckett was asleep Castle sat in the bed with her she was sleeping on his chest he had his arm.  
Around her and his hand stroking her hair.

"Castle"

She said in her sleep

"Yes"  
"Thanks"  
"Always"

Awhile later Beckett was holding a sleeping Hayden Castle was still next to her he.  
Had his arm wrapped around her west.

"She's sleepy"  
"She's prefect what was Alexis like as a baby"  
"Loud"


	3. 1st month

Beckett walks to the kitchen she hugs Castle from the waist and kisses him on the.  
Neck.

"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"How was the first day back"  
"It was alright"  
"What's wrong"  
"Nothing I just missed you and Hayden"  
"It will get easier"  
"I know"

Hayden starts to make a fussing nose Beckett walk into the nursery the baby.  
Starts to smile.

"Hey angel"

She picks her up she keeps kissing the baby.

"Mummy missed you did you miss mummy"

Hayden starts to yawn a lot.

"You sleepy baby you a sleepy girl"

She puts the baby back in the crib.

Later on in bed Castle was going on a book tour soon she really was going to miss.  
Him she walks in to the bedroom she walks to his side she takes the book off him.  
She sits with her legs crossed on him and starts to kiss him.

"Beckett..."  
"Castle you going on a book tour for 2 months"  
"Come with me"  
"What come with me"  
"Castle even if I did come I would never see you"  
"I don't want to be away from you for 2 months"  
"Nether do I Castle"  
"Please come with me Beckett"

He gives her puppy eyes she starts to laugh.

"How can I say no to the puppy eyes"  
"That's the purpose"  
"Castle"  
"Yes"  
"Can you shut up and kiss me"


	4. 2nd month

Australia Sydney

Beckett picked up Hayden.

"Let's go wake up daddy his still sleeping"

Beckett walks into bedroom she sits down on the bed with her.  
Legs crossed she puts down Hayden and Castle puts his hand on her knee.

"Go wake up daddy"

Beckett supports the baby as she sits up

"Say daddy wake up"

Beckett places her on her lap she bushes the hair out of his eyes

"Babe wake up"

Castle groans.

"You have a book signing in an hour"  
"You could do it for me"  
"They want Richard Castle not Nikki Heat"  
"Nikki heat should come"  
"You have attachment issues you know that"

Beckett takes Hayden to the rooftop pool she places her in a baby pool ring float.  
He swims up and down the pool with her when she hears somebody call her name.

"Kate"

She turns around

"McCord"  
"I wasn't sure if that was you Beckett"  
"Yeah what are you doing in Australia"  
"Undercover work what are you doing don't you live in New York"  
"Castles on a 2 month book tour"  
"So you and Castle did get married"  
"Sorry I didn't invite you but things ended badly with me and you"  
"it's fine whose that"  
"This is my daughter Hayden"  
"See ya Beckett"  
"Bye"

She looks at her baby

"come on let's go drop off some lunch for daddy"


	5. 3rd month

Australia Canberra

Beckett,Castle and Hayden had been in Australia for 1 month they were ready to.  
Go home to New York they had one month left Beckett was in bathroom.

"SHIT"

Beckett said loudly she turned around.

"Baby you didn't hear that"

"No this can't be right this is not good not good at all"

She throw the pregnancy test in the plastic bag she put the plastic bag in the.  
Bin all she was thinking was it faulty would Castle want another baby it had.  
Been only 3 months since she gave birth to Hayden. She decided to go to a  
Doctor.

"Yes Mrs Castle you are pregnant next week you will be 2 months"  
"Thanks"

The whole drive home she was thinking what I'm going to tell Castle.  
Later on in the bedroom.

"Beckett...Kate"  
"What"  
"Are you okay"  
"I'm fine"  
"Just tell me what it is"  
"It's nothing"  
"I know something's up"

He holds her hand

"I'm really worried about you"  
"I'm..pregnant"

A big smile appears on Castles face.

"Really that is great"  
"Your happy to have another baby"  
"Yeah that's a relief"  
"Why do I think i wouldn't be happy"  
"I don't know I guess I just over thought it too much"

2 weeks later Castle is playing with Hayden.

"Your going to have a baby sister or bother"

Hayden is too focused on the toy.

He stands up and goes into the bedroom Beckett is standing out the mirror

He walks in

"I'm getting fat"  
"Your not getting fat your getting more pregnant"  
"I'm only 2 months in how I'm already this fat"  
"Your only 2 weeks off 3 months"  
"Great more fat"  
"Your not fat"  
"We need to get clothes I can't wear anything"  
"Okay let's go get clothes"


	6. 4th month

Castle comes back to the trolley

"Beckett do we really need all these chips"  
"Yes"  
"Why"  
"Because I need to see what brands better"  
"In every flavour"  
"Every brand could be different"

She starts to throw chocolate in the trolley.

"I suppose you need to test brands on chocolate too"  
"No just a craving"  
"Okay I'm going to get another trolley"

Castle is walking back he is looking for Beckett

"There you are"  
"We needed ice cream"  
"Usually we just get one tub"  
"I started with one tub but all the other flavours looked really good"  
"Okay let's go"

Later that day Lanie visited

"Hey Lanie"  
"Hey girl how are you"  
"Everything hurts"  
"Oh sweetie"

She makes her way into the loft she walks over to the playpen.

"Hello sweetie"

She sits down with Hayden

"How's Hayden been"  
"She keeps trying to crawl but keeps failing"  
"If she's just like you she'll get there so how far along are you"  
"3 months but I'm a little big for 3 months"  
"Come with me"

Later

"I'm sorry what"  
"Kate your having twins"

Later on

"Twins Castle twins"  
"That's great"  
"Easy for you to say you don't have to give birth too two babies it hurt giving birth to one"

The room gives quiet she leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for snapping Castle I'm just scared"  
"It's not your fault"  
"No I shouldn't treat you like this"  
"It's fine"  
"I'm really scared"  
"You don't have to do this by yourself we will do this together I love you Kate Beckett"


	7. 5th month

Alexis opens up the door

"Mum"  
"Alexis hi"

She pulls her in for a hug

"Wow mum you still look beautiful"  
"Really thanks Alexis how fair along are you"  
"5 months"  
"So how are the twins"  
"Killing my back so anyway thank you for taking Hayden for the day"  
"It's no problem I love spending time with my little sister"  
"It just me and your dad need to get stuff for the nursery"  
"It's okay"

Later

"Eat it up we need to go shopping for the twins"

A friend of Alexis comes up behind her

"Hey Alexis"  
"Hey Ellie"  
"Alexis I didn't know you had a kid she's cute"  
"It's not mine"  
"Whose is it"  
"My dad and steps mums baby"  
"What's her name"  
"Hayden"  
"Are you babysitting"  
"Yeah while my parents go shopping for the new babies"  
"Is your step mom pregnant again"  
"Yeah she's 4 months with twins"  
"Sweet well I have to go see ya Alexis"  
"Bye"

Later

"mum were home"  
"Hey"  
"How did the appointment go"  
"We found at the gender"  
"Really"  
"Two boys"  
"That's great Kate"  
"Well I have to go study"  
"Okay see ya honey"


	8. 6th month

"Beckett are you ready"

He places Hayden in her playpen. He walks into the room Beckett is crying.  
He sits down next to her.

"Kate whats wrong"  
"I have nothing to wear"  
"What do you mean you have heaps of beautiful dresses"  
"yes but I'm all ugly and fat"  
"No your not your hot"

Later on at the Christmas party she is talking to a person she used to be a traffic.  
Cop with she's with Lanie"

"Wow Kate you really got fat"  
"Excuse me"

Lanie turns to them

"What the hell is wrong with you she's pregnant with twins"

Later on Beckett returns to the table she sits next to Castle.

"Hey you okay"  
"Can we go home I'm really tried"  
"Sure"

The next morning it was Christmas morning Martha,Jackson, Alexis and Pi were.  
Over at the Loft Alexis is pointing out the presents that Hayden has got but Hayden.  
Is more Focused on the walker she got.

"Hayden look Hayden Hayden"  
"Sorry dad I couldn't get her to open them"  
"Thanks for trying"  
"Mr C"  
"Yes Pi"  
"Maybe if we give her more time she will get sick of the toy and open up the other  
Toys"  
"Pi that would take a couple of days"


	9. 7th month

Castle and Beckett are in the nursery

"So should we paint it blue"  
"You know what I hate most Castle"  
"Is that when people find out they having a girl they paint it pink if they are having a boy it's blue I mean there is no law that says you have to paint it blue or pink"  
"What colour did you have in mind"  
"A light green"  
"Greens nice"  
"You hate it"  
"No I don't"  
"Okay let's go get the paint and furniture than"  
"Okay"

Later Beckett gets a visit from Jenny

"Hi Kate"  
"Hi Jenny"  
"Oh my god you like so beautiful"  
"Really thank you"  
"How far along are you"  
"6 months"  
"Ryan told me your having twins"  
"Yeah two boys and would you like to come in"  
"Um no I was walking in the park and I thought would you like to get lunch like I know we're not friends are anything"  
"No I love to"  
"Really"  
"Yeah"

Beckett shuts and locks the door that start to walk down the hallway

"I don't really have that many friends to call for lunch so thank you"  
"Hey sorry if we ever left you out of the group sorry"  
"No it's okay I understand you guys work together"  
"Jenny you can join us anytime"  
"But I have to look after the kids but thanks anyway"

At lunch

"Does it feel different"  
"What"  
"Being pregnant with twins"  
"Um yeah it's like picture being pregnant but they like triple that"  
"Is it harder to be pregnant with twins"  
"Yeah"


	10. 8th month

"Daddy daddy"  
"Hayden Hayden"  
Castle said in his sleep  
"Play"  
"Daddy's sleeping"  
"Play"  
"Hayden don't shout in daddy's ear"  
She crawls to the edge of the bed  
"Help"  
"Hold on"

Later Castle is cleaning up after lunch Hayden is sitting on the bar stool.

"Daddy"  
"Yes"  
"Park"  
"It's cold outside"  
"Park"  
"Fine"

Later on Beckett is home Castle and Hayden walk through the door.

"Hey your home"  
"Hey"

Hayden walks up to her she picks her up.

"Park"  
"What baby"  
"Park"  
"Do you go to the park"  
"Yes"

She looks around the room

"What are you looking for"  
"Baby"  
"No sweetie not yet sadly"  
"When"  
"3 months"  
"Play"

She puts down Hayden

Later on in bed they reading about baby names.

"Castle"  
"Yep"  
"Do you like London and Logan"  
"London Castle and Logan Castle"  
"I like Logan but not London"  
"Now that you said it I don't like it"  
"Jayden"  
"Jayden Castle..I like it"  
"I'm really tried but the boys keep kicking me"  
"They are the not ones kicking"  
"I'm sorry"


	11. Labour pains

Beckett wakes up in a hospital bed.

"You feeling okay"  
"Really dizzy"

He puts his hand on her forehead

"Your burning up"

He grabs a jug that has water in it.

"Here drink this"  
"Thanks Castle"  
"How else are you feeling"  
"Less dizzy what happens if I go into early labour"  
"Your one week off 9 months"  
"So what happens"  
"I guess you give birth"  
"I'm scared"  
"We have been through this I will be there and to hold your hand"  
"No it's not that"  
"What is it"  
"I'm scared that I will have a stillborn or stillborns"  
"Beckett you won't the doctors won't let that happened I won't let that happen"  
"I know you won't"

Middle of the night

"CASTLE"

He jumps and wakes up.

"What's wrong are you okay"  
"No"  
"What's going on"  
"I have a really sharp pain I think it could be contractions"  
"Okay I will go get a doctor just breath slowly"

Later

She wakes up there's a nurse standing at the end of the bed

"Hi I'm Nurse Polly can you answers to questions for me"  
"Sure"  
"Okay what's your full name"  
"Kate Castle but everybody calls me Beckett"  
"Okay what's your job"  
"I work at the NYPD"  
"Okay what's your husbands name"  
"Richard Castle"  
"What's your daughters name"  
"Hayden and Alexis"  
"Kate do you remember being pregnant"  
"Yes"  
"Okay you had to have a c section"  
"How did it go"  
"I'm sorry Mrs Castle but only one survived"


End file.
